


【云真】宠上天

by shenzhuxi



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22694980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenzhuxi/pseuds/shenzhuxi
Relationships: Kim JongWoon|Yesung/Kim JongJin, Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Kim Ryeowook
Kudos: 3





	【云真】宠上天

韩国骨科 双向

金钟云X金钟真

00.

金钟真的骄傲是他的亲哥哥金钟云。

那个当自己受到欺负会帮自己出头的金钟云。

01.

在金钟真高三的时候，金钟云出道了，变成那个最好的艺声。

变成艺人的哥哥和自己疏远了不少，因为哥哥忙着跑行程，而自己也忙着学业。

金钟云有的拍摄会带着金钟真一起，那个时期流行的爆炸发型一直是金钟真嘲笑他哥哥的一个点，当提问金钟云私下是怎么对待自己的时候，嚼着鱼糕的弟弟只能等哥哥走远之后，小小声吐槽一句，他会打我kkk。

金钟云带着金钟真来到一个餐厅里吃饭，金钟真正在长身体，肚子随时随地都是饿，正忙着吃碗里食物，没空管其他的事情，他的艺人哥哥怜爱地摸摸他的后脑勺，说

“很久没见了，很想他，想多陪他一会。”

金钟真叼着勺子看向他的哥哥。

原来，疏远什么的都是自己在瞎想。

02.

临近高考，金钟真却出了车祸，出租车撞了自行车。

骑着自行车的金钟真被撞飞出去，昏迷前一刻还想着，如果自己变成植物人，那不就变成了哥哥的累赘...

金钟真再次睁眼的时候，父亲赶忙去喊来医生，母亲则是十指相扣感谢上天。

哥呢？

从母亲口中得知，金钟云在忙着新歌发布没时间来看他。

03.

金钟真在病床上躺得不舒服，午夜十二点还睡不着只是静静闭着眼。

门被缓缓拉开，有人轻手轻脚地走到身边。

仔细检查了一下身体，只有头部受到一点创伤。

那人坐在床边的小板凳上，将病人的手贴向他自己的脸，金钟真觉得手背一湿。

“幸好...”

“哥？”

金钟真看着那个脸上婴儿肥消失，还挂着黑眼圈的哥哥就心疼。

“哥...我没事。”我不会成为哥哥的累赘。

04.

而后几年SUPER JUNIOR越来越火，行程越来越多。

但是金钟云念家，不管行程结束的有多晚，能回一趟家他就要回。

家里多好啊，有父母，有两只小妹妹。

还有金钟真。

05.

金钟云一旦有长时间的休假就会和金钟真出门旅游，看着弟弟模仿自己的模样虽然欠打，但还是会拿出手机和自己的笑声一并录下来，永久保存。

金钟云自己可能都不知道自己看向搞怪又可爱的弟弟的时候，眼神有多甜。

06.

金钟云也经常把兄弟俩的合照发到各大平台，想着好好炫耀一下自己的弟弟。

可是丑照比较多。

粉丝们纷纷吐槽哥哥手机里都是弟弟丑照，哥哥又欺负弟弟之类。

可金钟云心里小九九却想着：我弟弟这么难看，你们就不要和我抢钟真了。

反观-----

金钟真对于帮助金钟云拍照那可是得心应手。

哥哥美照附上一张，艾特一下那个活跃得像个高仿的哥哥，也算是完成一份作业啦。

见证金钟兄弟美好感情的作业。

07.

之前在【认识的哥哥】上，姜虎东只要提到金钟真，金钟云就会抛弃那个小可怜的设定忍不住笑出声。

上自家综艺也时常带着弟弟露脸，都被粉丝们调侃极限职业金钟真，但只有把那孩子放在自己眼皮底下，金钟云才会觉得安心。

“我们钟真真的很乖呢，是个很好的弟弟。”

08.

‘哥都怪你把咖啡店的事情交给我，我都没时间去找女朋友了。’

‘呀！金钟真！和哥哥永远在一起不好吗？臭小子翅膀硬了？’

09.

又是很久没回家的一次，弟弟的信息发送到哥哥手中。

“哥你今晚有回家吗？”

“有，可能会很晚。”

“反正没什么事，我等哥回来好了。”

让弟弟不要等自己的信息还没发出去，手机的另一方却传来讯息。

金钟云本来还生气的脸一下子没绷住，低头偷笑。

“钟云哥好像不生气了，我们再去逗他？”李东海戳戳李赫宰胳膊

“别逗了李东海你个没眼力价的，钟云哥真的会打人的。”

李赫宰转眼不见李东海，就知道李东海要挨一顿社会毒打，没想到那个被惹毛的哥哥还和李东海互相戳痒痒肉，但是自己走过去却被对方用胳膊夹住脑袋。

10.

“妈你和爸爸先去睡觉吧我等哥回来。”

金钟真在大厅逗两只妹妹玩，大手和妹妹们的小爪子give me five。  
时间接近凌晨，门口按密码声音才响起。

Melo和小不点从金钟真身上起来跑向门口的那个大哥哥。

“Melo小不点想哥哥吗？”金钟云把包放在一边，逗逗两只毛球就放走，一看就是刚结束完行程回来的，连妆都来不及卸。

“钟真啊。”金钟云迎上去给弟弟一个拥抱。

金钟真知道他辛苦，顺了顺他的后背。

11.

金钟真热了一下菜给金钟云当夜宵，本来金钟云是拒绝的，但是在金钟真的死亡撒娇下还是动了筷子。

“今晚哥有直播你有看吗？”

“没有。”才怪。上次为了新造型而剪短的头发逐渐长长被弄了一个锡纸烫，头发炸起来可好玩了。

“喂你个臭小子。”金钟云故作生气的伸手去揉对方的头发，意外的柔顺，一缕缕从手心滑走。

金钟真去拦住哥哥幼稚的动作，抓住对方纤细的手腕，不禁吐槽哥你又瘦了，老妈会心疼的。

金钟云悻悻收回手，继续夹着碗里的菜却没了胃口。

“快点去洗澡啦。”

12.

“钟真啊你帮我把睡衣拿一下。”

“噢你门开一下。”

“门没关。”

浴室里热水的热气熏得金钟真脸红，金钟云肌肉均匀的胳膊在浴帘拉开的地方等着，小手在空中晃动催促着金钟真，哥俩儿当初在家里装修的时候要求浴室一定要有淋浴的地方，热水从头灌到脚才舒服，所以就割了一片地方给哥俩，那片区域拿了一块乳白色的浴帘挡住。

金钟真觉得自己被热气熏晕了头，金钟云在浴帘后的身形似乎可见，身体被灯光照射而形成的影子在浴帘上晃来晃去的，过于消瘦的哥哥连影子都那么瘦，宽肩细腰长腿，连发丝滴的水都看得清楚。

金钟真觉得自己有点口渴...

“钟真啊在外面吗？”金钟云等的不耐烦，胳膊收了回来，拉开帘子就看着自家傻弟弟脸蛋微红的，拿着睡衣站在外面。

直直和金钟云对上眼的金钟真，慌乱的拿哥哥的睡衣挡住自己的视线。

“哥你干嘛啊！”

“衣服拿过来啦很冷啊。”衣服被掠夺，金钟云给自己的腿套上丝绸睡裤。

啊..原来有穿内裤啊，吓死我了。

金钟云发现金钟真有些放松的神色，微微挑眉。

被我发现了噢我的弟弟。

13.

金钟真被哥哥略过浴帘拉到里面，抵在浴室墙壁上，热气化为小水珠全部依附在墙壁上，湿湿潮潮的，金钟真干燥的衣服被沾湿，金钟云大腿挤进两腿之间，丝绸睡裤蹭着小腿直痒痒，金钟云试探性地用鼻尖蹭弟弟的鼻尖，眼睛盯着半张的嘴唇，在对方出神之际来了个偷袭。

金钟云把花洒打开，流水声盖过了接吻而发出的羞耻声。

14.

父母在隔壁房间睡得安稳，而兄弟俩在房间里热火朝天。

金钟真就想着那些管自己叫小叔子的粉丝可怎么办。

金钟云看出弟弟又走神，用力顶了一下那流着淫水的小穴，金钟真差点没忍住叫出声，双手捂着嘴不敢出声，他知道家里隔音不怎么样，哥哥笑着把弟弟的手拿下。

“哥知道隔音不好，那钟真叫的小声一点也好...哥想听..”

瞧，恶魔的低语。

15.

金钟云还是那样的一个宠弟狂魔。

在队宠弟宠得那么自然，还不是因为家里就有一个现成的弟弟。


End file.
